Child of the Heart
by Emotional-Hikari
Summary: (Chapt2 up)Youji announces news that the others are not prepared to hear; now his heart lives in a young girl. But was there more then just receiving his heart(Pls R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Tonight, Death Visits

**WARNING**: This fic was first thought of when the writer was feeling very sadistic and very cynical – expect death!!!

Rating: PG-13

* * *

The shop seemed less crowded then usual; the normal gathering of school girls were less, despite it being a holiday today. Omi and Ken sat bored at the table, one staring into space and the other staring to the side. Aya was tending to the plants on the side, trying to pass time till closing. Youji stood behind the counter, leaning against the back wall, his face blank and unreadable. Ken leaned over to Omi, whispering in the young blond's ear.

"You noticed something with Youji?"

"Eh? Iie. Why?"

"Look at him!! He's been, I don't know, uncommunicative lately and he hardly ever leaves his room now." Ken tried to explain his concern; Omi stared at the brunet curiously, glancing over to the older blond leaning against the wall. Sure enough, Youji had a blank stare on his face, looking off to the side. Omi looked back to Ken, shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe he's just upset about the missions lately."

"I was too, but our last one was three weeks ago – **three** weeks!!!"

"He's having nightmares..." Ken and Omi jumped at Aya's voice, both looking to the redhead; Aya just gave them his normal emotionless stare. Omi let out a sigh, Ken had a slight frown on his face from the fright.

"Nightmares?"

"Aa – couple nights ago he was screaming in his sleep. Same thing about two nights ago."

"Demo – I thought Youji-kun got over those." Omi commented; the redhead shrugged his shoulders. The two youngest members sat in thinking, exchanging in whispers about the older blond's recent strange behavior.

"I can hear you all, you know?" All three jumped at the older man's voice, looking to the blond. Youji gazed at them with a blank look, still leaning against the wall. He pushed himself straight, moving to walk past them; Ken and Omi gave nervous smiles as he walked by, Aya merely glanced at him. He stopped though at the sound of a familiar voice.

"At least stay around for the briefing." All four turned to the doors of the shop, eyeing a familiar redhead, holding a folder in her hands.

"Manx!!"

"Konban wa, Weiss – I have a mission for you."

* * *

"The target is in a very high position and the security is max. Please be very cautious in this task."

"What has the target done?"

"Several undermining operations, a couple of drug rings, but a recent discovery in mass kidnapping of children. For what is unsure." Manx explained, taking images out of the folder and showed it to them; the images were of children recently gone missing.

"This is a dangerous mission, so all four of you are required. Omi will be in charge of hacking security; Ken will be responsible for releasing the victims, if found."

"And Aya and Youji?"

"One will be backup and the other will take the target. So who gets the lucky pick?"

"I'll..."

"I'll take the target." Youji interrupted; everyone stared in shock at the blond, even Aya seemed a bit surprised by the outburst. Manx take a tentative step forward.

"Are you sure? This is very dangerous – I think Aya would..."

"I have to take the target, it's... a bit of a personal issue and one I will not change my mind."

"Youji-kun...?" A heavy silence fell between them; Manx frowned a little, crossing her arms across her chest. Normally, personal grudges or relationships with a target were not assigned to them, especially after what happened with Ken and Kase.

"I can't allow it! A personal grudge is no reason for you to..."

"I have to... if I don't take the target down – look, it's a complicated matter that I can not explain." Youji's voice, or face did not change, the same blank face, yet firm tone expressed his need to take the target. Manx frowned deeper, brows furrowing together in slight frustration.

"Why do you have to take him?"

"Because..." Youji paused, tilting his head down a little to the floor; the others waited patiently on his answer. He finally faced them, a now determined look in his eyes.

"Because, tonight, I die." The others stared at him with wide eyes, making small noises of surprise. The older blond did not wavier in expression or in tone as he spoke, nodded his head.

"Then I absolutely cannot let you do this!!"

"I have to die – everything that's been happening, it makes sense to me now. I will go on this mission, and I will show no mercy to anyone trying to stop me!!" Youji's voice dropped to a threatening tone, his bright green eyes hinted a slight glare to any objections. Manx gazed face to face with him, before letting out a sigh of defeat; though Youji could be carefree about everything, when he is rarely serious, his mind is hard to change. And this was one of those rare moments.

"Wakata."

"Eh???"

"Youji will take down the target."

"Demo!!" Omi began his protest, but he could think of nothing to follow after it. Ken placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Youji approved of the decision, and Manx continued with the rest of the briefing.

* * *

Omi sat by the phone, rocking back and forth in his seat; Ken had the tv on, trying to distract his mind, but it didn't seem to be working; Aya sat in an armchair, book in hand, but he ended up rereading an entire paragraph a few times. The mission, had been successful; the children were found and returned to their parents, Youji had successfully taken down the target and met up with them at their meeting point. The announcement by Youji about him dying seemed to have been false – till they tried to escape. A miscalculation in time setting the explosives and the fact guards had stopped them, caused their escape plan to backfire. The floor about them had collapsed on top of them; though the three came out alright, Youji had taken a considerably hard blow.

A crushed rib had punctured his lung, causing heavy internal bleeding; a rock to his head caused a deep concussion, possibly damaging a vital part of his brain. Nervous system had gone dead, and a few other bones in his body had been broke, a few sharp ones just missing his vital organs.

That mission had been three days ago; though Youji claimed he would die that night, the quick rush to the hospital and the current life-support he was on, ensured him to live a little longer. The doctor promised them daily updates on the blond's condition, whether it was for worse or for better.

Omi jumped as the phone rang, immediately reaching for it off the hook. Ken turned the tv off, coming up behind the young blond; Aya placed his book down, not caring if he lost his place.

"Moshi, moshi? Hai... hai... He's not...?" A dead silence fell as Omi listened to the doctor; Aya and Ken tried to strain their hearing to see if they could pick up the conversation. Omi said goodbye, hanging the phone back up.

"What did he say? Is Youji alright? Omi??" Omi's bottom lip quivered, a sigh sending a sharp fear down into Ken's heart; Aya's expression only hinted a sense of worry. Omi finally found his voice, murmuring it softly.

"You'll have to speak up, Omi." Aya commented, a slight shaken tone betraying his calm appearance.

"Youji-kun... is dead..."

* * *

Hahahaha – I'm great aren't I? Leaving you all in such a horrible state. (grins evilly) Yes, Youji died, **but**!! He does come back!! In a weird, odd way, but I can't tell you that now, can I? (smirk) Anyways, the dreams Youji had that leads to all this will be explained eventually, so if you want to know why he died, then stick around!!

Till next time, Ja

Emotional-Hikari


	2. Chapter 2: Konnichi wa, Narikochan

HA! An update! Sorry, I've been kind of dead for a while; been going to bed at 1am lately and I don't think it's doing my any good. If there are errors in this, I'm sorry, my brain is too tired to read over this.

Anyways, Enjoy!

Warning: …

Rating: PG-13

* * *

Ken, Omi and Aya followed the doctor down the hallway, to see for sure that the older blond was dead. The doctor lead them to a room, stepping aside to let them in; he pointed to a table in the room, a white sheet covering a figure. The three glanced at each other, before walking ahead; Aya came up first, staring at the covered body. The doctor came over and carefully pulled the cloth back, revealing the upper half of the blond's body. Omi clamped his hands over his mouth, trying to keep his tears from coming; Ken placed a comforting arm around the boy, holding him close to him. 

"I'm sorry, we did everything we could to save him."

"Wha-what happened?"

"It seemed he would survive, but – the equipment failed on us last night. We tried to get it back online or at least transfer him to a different one…" The doctor fell back into silence, glancing down at Youji's cold, pale body. He let out a sigh of grief, looking back to the three.

"We lost him within10 minutes. I'm sorry." The doctor moved to leave the room, letting them have their moments of peace with the body before they would leave. Omi's tears were now audible, Ken's own beginning to push through. Aya simply stared over the body, noticing a stitch just where the heart would be. He turned around to talk to the doctor.

"Why does he have a stitch on his chest?" The doctor paused just at the door, turning around with a questioning gaze. Aya pointed to the stitch, the doctor understanding.

"Ah – you see, we took his heart and gave it to someone who needed it." Ken turned around, an expression of shock, mixed with tears on his face.

"You took his heart!"

"He said it was alright. A few weeks ago, I had a patient who needed a heart transplant. She and Youji were very compatible and he said that if he dies soon, he would willing give her his heart." The doctor explained, trying to ease the trouble that Youji had wanted to give the girl his heart. Ken still looked a little distraught at the thought; the doctor explained thoroughly. Heart transplants were as dangerous as mixing the wrong blood type; if the heart is not compatible with the body, the body will reject the new heart, and the patient dies.

"My patient was in such dire need of a new heart – we were waiting on someone who is also similar, but they ended up living. Youji-san's was the next best choice." The doctor apologized for the lose and for the taking of Youji's heart, before bidding them good day. Aya placed the cloth back over the blond's body, signaling the others that they should leave. Ken nodded his head, carefully leading Omi out of the room with them.

The three passed by one of the many hospital rooms where a young teen girl and her parents were inside, the doctor that had tended to Youji, with them, seeing how she was.

"How are you feeling, Nariko-chan?"

"Much better, Sensei. Arigato gozaimashite."

"I'm not the one to thank – I'm merely the Surgeon. Youji-san was very generous in giving you something valuable." The doctor commented, holding his own hand over his own heart, indicating the valuable treasure. Nariko smiled and nodded her head, clasping her hands in a small prayer for her donor.

The mother turned to the doctor, asking more questions about the raven-head's health and if the recovery will be full. He answered with positive results, making both parents very happy.

"Are you listening, Nariko? You get to come home soon." The father explained, holding his hands over hers. A gentle smile spread across the young teen's face, light brown eyes shining in hope.

"I would be very glad to come home again."

* * *

"Tsukiyono, Omi… Tsukiyono-san?" 

"Ah – Hai!" Omi snapped to attention when his name was called, letting it drift when the teacher moved on down the list. He had been unable to forget what the doctor had told them and the fact Youji had died relative to what he said. Omi felt tears threaten to fill his eyes again, but he forced them down; they planned to have the older blond's funeral a couple days from now.

"Nakamura, Nariko…"

"Hai." Omi blinked at the name, turning his head to the voice that answered. He saw a dark-haired girl stand up, giving a slight bow to the teacher and the rest of the class; the teacher seemed a bit surprised, before nodding his head and continued roll call. Nariko sat back down, a wide smile on her face.

Omi felt himself be poked in the arm, turning his head to glance at his friend. The other blond handed a folded piece of paper to him; Omi unfolded it and read the note carefully.

_Oi, d__id she get better or something?_

Omi looked up at the teacher, his back facing the class as he wrote on the board. Omi quickly scribbled a note back, folding it and handing it back.

_What do you mean? Who?_

A minute or two later, the note returned to him, slipping it under his desk as he read.

_Nariko – she was hospitalized for a long time. Didn't you know?_

Omi put the note away, when the teacher began speaking, not bothering with writing a reply back. He looked back curiously at the raven-head girl to get a better look. He had definitely never seen her in school before, but he never really know she existed till now. She eagerly took down every note the teacher made and even more. Omi looked away, directing his attention back to the class and to the teacher.

* * *

"Wow, so you really are getting better, Nariko-chan?" 

"Hai. My doctor says I still can't do physical activities, but I can leave the hospital now." The raven-head explained. Her friends were happy for her, congratulating her on a successful transplant and for her donor. Nariko thanked them.

"Ne, Nariko? We want to take you somewhere."

"Doko ka?" Her friends giggled, holding a figure to their mouths, indicating it was going to be a surprised. Since her hospitalization, she hasn't been able to go outside much; they had all decided to take her to a special shop.

"You'll see – we're all sure you'll like it."

"Alright." The raven-head smiled, nodding her head as she let her friends lead the way down the sidewalk to a certain block.

"Ah, there it is! Come on, Nariko-chan!" Her friends slowed down, waiting of Nariko to catch up with them. Nariko walked carefully, not wanting to overstress her new heart before it adjusted properly in her body. They showed a little flower shop, known as Koneko no Sumu Ie. Nariko thought the name was cute, and the floral arrangements were gorgeous.

"That's not all, Nariko-chan. There's an even better deal to this shop!"

"Honto ka? Nani desu ka?" Her friends giggled a little, leading her into the shop; they had to search above the other school girls crowding the shop. A brunette friend started jumping excitedly, pointing to the corners.

"There they are! Nariko, look!" Nariko looked in the direction her friends were pointing, eyeing a redhead man, and slightly shorter brunet talking to him. A slight smile appeared on her face at her friends reactions – she could see why her friends swooned over these men, they were quite cute.

Nariko's smile disappeared, as she stared longer at the two shop keepers; she felt her heart beat begin to increase slowly, her mind began pulsing against her head. She felt faint.

"Nariko-chan, who do you think is cuter? Nariko-chan?" She couldn't hear her friends, images and sounds flooding her senses. The dark-haired girl saw the shop, expect it was empty, with just three people in it. Nariko clasped the side of her head, trying to block out the noise pounding in her ears.

"Nariko-chan, daijoubu? NARIKO!" Her friend cried out as she fell to the floor; the shop fell silent at the cry, Aya going over to see what the commotion was. He found one of the girls passed out on the floor.

"What happened? What's going on?" Ken came up behind him, seeing the dark-haired girl on the floor. He let out a surprise noise, moving to pick her off the floor; he headed down to the basement to lie her down on the couches down there. Her friends followed after, Omi rushing up to fetch an aid kit just in case.

"The shop is closing for break – please leave." Aya announced, motioning for the girls to leave. A few of the whined and complained, but left the shop anyways. Aya closed the main door, posting a sign up to indicate they were busy, and close for the time being. He headed down to the basement, to check on the girl.

* * *

Oooo… getting tense there. Wander why Nariko passed out like that? And why did she suddenly remember a shop she had never been to before! (gasp) Oh yeah, and she has Youji's heart! Sorry if something is not right, I don't know much about heart transplants expect that if it doesn't work with the body, the body will reject the heart (yikes!).More to come (hopefully) soon! Thank you all for reading! JA! 

Emotional-Hikari


End file.
